There's Change Comin
by koolkitty26
Summary: Stumbles is a newsie, a female newsie. Her best friend and selling partner is Racetrack higgins, but what happens when they start falling for each other? And what happens when the strike begins? Rated T in case. OC/Racetrack First story so, yea I so don't own newsies
1. Chapter 1

"Stumbles, wake up!" Kloppman yelled. God can't I just sleep?

"mmmmmm..." I simply replied. I really did not want to budge, all night poker fests plus me, equals a very, very tired person.

"Fine," I stated angrily. Don't get me wrong I love my job, but the hours.

I slowly exited my bed, got dressed in my usual boys clothes (like I could afford a dress), tucked my bright red hair into my hat, and went downstairs. Of course all the others were waiting.

"Mornin' Stumbles!" exclaimed Crutchy. His eyes looking straight at me, This child had the best manners imaginable, rarely could a smile not be seen on his face. His cute, happy face.

"Morning," I sleepily said. No matter how early I went to sleep, I still stumbled around in the morning, hence my name.

We left our home for the day and bounded down the streets of New York. Now I was (finally) awake. We eagerly arrived at the New York World distribution center, just as they opened the gates. I was a few places back in line.

"Morning Stumbles," the Delancey brothers said in unison. Their faces lit up at the sight of me. I honestly do not understand how anyone could dislike them. Never had they insulted someone by choice, Stupid Snyder, making them be awful to others. I hate that man, and by hate I mean I wish he would jump off the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Morning!" I replied, "Can I have 30 papers please?"

"Yep," Morris stated as I handed over my money. "Bye Stumbles!"

"Bye!" I sat down next to the center, skimming the paper for any sight of good writing. Well, none found, like usual. Cat missing, Small blind child helped by dog, normal boring stuff. Thank God people actually buy the stuff we yell. If they didn't, I'd be in an alley, starving, yet again.

"So Stumbles," Racetrack questioned, "How's the headline?"

"Lousy, but ain't it always?"

"Stumbles!" Mush interrupted,"Want ta sell with me today instead of shorty here?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I quite poliely answered. Race had been my selling partner for two years, so why would I need anyone else? Plus, Mush was a ladies man, and I am certainly a girl, not a very ladylike one, but still female.

"So ready to start selling?"

"Absolutely."


	2. disclaimer

I just realized I forgot one of these, WELL I don't own newsies but I do own stumbles.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, however I do own Stumbles and Gills.**

As I got up from my seat, something caught my eye. That something was new. A new newsgirl, actually. Hold up, I'm the only girl newsie! Oh well, She doesn't look much older than me, so maybe she was just passing by and wanted to see what the commotion was... Or she could be coming to work here... HEY she's looking right at you! Go talk to her! Be social.

"Hey there!" I yelled quite friendly.

"Hey, ummm... I just want to come get papers, and I'm kind of new, so can you show me what to do? Oh by the way my names Gillian! Whats Yours?

"My name is technically Serenia, but they all call me Stumbles."

"They as in?"

"The Newsies of course, do you have anywhere to stay at night? You look kind of worn out." Oh trust me she did, she was in an old mud splattered dress, She would need new clothes soon.

"Oh, if you count a old wooden crate as a home, then yes."

"Come on, lets get you some papers, you can sell with me and Race today."

"Whatja want?" Racetrack responded to the sound of his name. I walked up to him with Gillian.

"This is Gillian, She's new so shes gonna be selling with us today, Ok?"

"Yea that's fine, lets get her some papes," he stood up and stood in front of the distribution stall for the second time. "Hey Morris, Can this young lady have thirty papes?

Oscars head shot up when he heard the word Lady. He looked through the iron bars at the newcomer. The now interested Oscar awkwardly talked to Gillian, "Why couldn't a pretty lady like you come get your own papers."

"Come on Oscar Stop fooling around," I sassed, she had only been here for 5 minutes, I didn't want her to become scared of the Delanceys so quickly. Morris immediately smacked his older brother in the arm, and handed Race the papers.

"Lets go Race. Now to start the headlines are always crud. So embellish the truth a little. For example," I started to tutor Gillian, "If a headline says lost cat found, you says Lost child found, ok?"

"I got it, so we kind of say whatever sells?"

"Exactly," Race said piping up.

"Question where are we going?" a very lost Gillian questioned.

"Well, wherever papers sell, and Race can go see races."

"So that means..."

"Brooklyn."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. But Stumbles and Gillian are mine ALL MINE!**

As we walked closer and closer to the Brooklyn bridge, Gillian asked a LOT of questions, I know ya just became a newsie, but hold your horses girl.

"Hey Stumbles, are there leaders of the newsies?"

"Well yea, The Manhattan leader is Jack Kelly, I guess you didn't meet him yet."

"Who's in charge of Brooklyn?"

"Spot Conlon."

"Spot? Spot is an odd name, then again so is Stumbles, and Race, Hey Stumbles Can I have one of those odd names?"

Race finally speaking, "Youse have ta come up with one or have one of us name ya, I named Stumbles cuz she can't really stand much in the morning,"

Gillian giggled, "Hey is that the bridge?" she pointed at the bridge ahead of us.

"Yup, Ya wanna meet Spot? Well ya kinda have to before selling on his turf, We'll take ya down ta the docks where he hangs out." Race replied as we walked over the bridge. We continued for 5 minutes before finally reaching the docks where the smug king of Brooklyn sat on his makeshift throne.

"Well If it isn't the dynamic duo, Hey Stumbles, whose the pretty girl with ya?"

"Her name is Gillian, she just started back at Manhattan," I stated. I looked over at her. She was looking quite awestruck at Spot, the notorious ladies-man, Who was actually looking the same way at her. Was that, in his eyes, Nah never mind.

"So Spot, It's okay if she sells with us here today, right?"

"Huh?", good I knocked him out of his trance, "Yea, yea, fine." He stared right back at Gillian again.

"Bye Spot," Race and I called from 5 feet behind Gillian who had been too entertained by Spots face to notice we had started leaving. She quickly waved goodbye and ran to catch up to Race and I, just to fall over a loose plank in the docks and plummeted into the cold water.

"Gillian!" Spot yelled as he immediately dove of into the water to save her. I ran over to where they had disappeared beneath the ocean. No, I couldn't have lost a friend already.

Oh thank the lord, I sighted Spot over at the ladder of the dock parallel to the one Race and I were standing on. He clutched a shivering Gillian in his arms as he slowly climbed up the dock. I took off running, wary of loose boards, with Race following.

"Come on Gillian, Ya don't have Gills do ya? I just metchya I don't wanna loose ya." Spot said.

"Sorry," a slightly blushing Gillian stated. "Woulda sucked ta loose myself. I mean we only just met, and ya already saved my life."

I ran over and saw Spots face unusually close to Gillian's. Before their faces touched I loudly interrupted, "Are you alright Gillian?"

Spot realizing Gillian was still in his arms, soaking wet, he put her down.

"Yo Spot, ya wanna meet us at Tibby's later?" Thank you Race for breaking the awkwardness.

"Yea sure, just go sell your papers," Spot replied, "And Gills, be careful, I don't want you falling in the water again."

"Don't go saving other girls lives, Ok? Bye Spot!" Gillian stated as she walked away.

I saw Spot do something he rarely did, he smiled shyly and blushed.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies (how how I wish I did) but stumbles and gills are mine

"I think he likes me," a very lovestruck Gillian said.

"Ya think," I retorted. Honestly people are clueless when it comes to love. But god that girl was drooling even thinking about her "sweet" Spot. I guess she's gonna have to learn the hard way.

"So have ya come up with a newsie name Gillian?" Race said in a boring tone. I know he's a guy and he hates all this gossip, he could at least try to care a little.

"I wanna be called Gills."

"I wonder why."

All of a sudden Race screamed, "Lost Child found!" right in my ear. Could a warned me. Then again it was our job.

"Apartment Building burns down killing 20!" I responded. Gills just stared at me. "What" I mouthed. Of course I forgot she was new, and not aware of our little lies. "Just lie a little or act innocent or sick."

Well that worked. She immediately went up to a man whose jacket was lined with money and squeaked, "Buy a pape sir?"

"Of course my dear," the man replied, putting 2 pennies in her hand. TWO PENNIES. Well that persisted for another three hours until when we were walking a giant groan rumbled from my stomach. I looked up at Race with my best puppy eyes.

"Fine, we can go eat, We can introduce Gills to da others." He laughed a little. Puppy eyes, never fail. We walked rather quickly out of Brooklyn, twards Tibby's I guess Race was starving too, cause he was running the way. Finally we reached Tibby's to find the normal large group of boys plus Spot waiting.

"So Stumbles, who's your friend?" a voice from one of the tables piped up. Jack Kelly arose from his chair to meet Gills. He walked over and got awkwardly close. Too close.

"Jack, This is Gills, She's new and needs a place to stay." He turned to face me. If he had gotten any closer to her I believe Spot would rip his head off.

"The top part o' your bunk is open, she could stay there."

"Thanks, Oh by the way... Guys this is Gills."

"Hey there Gills," the newsies that weren't stuffing their faces replied. I giggled a little, then again who wouldn't? Race and I sat at a open table, and we began to pull out our money. We got whatever was cheapest. Mmmm... even cheap watery soup is delicious.

"Ya know Gills reminds me of ya, when we first met." Race told me.

"Huh," I replied. The day Race and I met.

_ Two years ago..._

It sucks being a 13 year old on the street. You're not young enough to be as innocent. People just look at you with hate in their eyes. That's all I ever get. Nothing but evil glares saying filthy street mutt. That's exactly what I am. A filthy street mutt starving in an alley, waiting to finally cease to exist. I'm cold, I'm tired, I'm homeless, Why can't I just die? I will, I'll force myself out of my own misery. Sitting down in the closest alley, I closed my eyes. So close to the end, good that's how it should be.

"You okay?" a voice asked. I opened my eyes. A pair of feet stood in front of me. This rude pair of feet interrupted my death. I weakly looked up to find a boy my age looking down at me.

"I'm fine," that's the first time I had talked in days.

"Ya sure? Ya don't look so good. Here." the boy handed me a piece of bread. I don't understand. Why was this boy being so kind to a filthy street rat like me. I looked closer. He was a filthy street rat like me. Ok, theres food in my hand. Food. I scarfed down the bread. It was gone in a few seconds.

"Do ya have a place to stay?" The boy asked. I gestured to the alley where I had nearly died.

"Come on." He said with gesticulation as if he wanted me to get up. I tried. But I just couldn't. I nodded my head, and he understood. Suddenly I was being lifted off the ground. I was in a boy's arms in which I just met and saved my life. He started walking at a slow pace.

"What's your name," was the last I heard before I drifted off to sleep, comforted by this boy I had never met.

"Stumbles? STUMBLES!" Race yelled. I yawned a bit. We were still in Tibby's. And I was 15 not 13. Ugh. Flashbacks. I looked up from staring at the table to see a Race smiling and laughing gently.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies (I wish I did) but stumbles and gills are mine.**

After an hour of sitting there and talking, I decided it was time to get back to work. For Race and I it was easy, but prying Gills from Spot. Not a easy thing. I practically dragged her out of Tibby's. We worked another few hours until we had sold all of our papers. It was now time for the exciting part. I got to show her her new home.

"Are we there yet?" Gills asked me very sleepily. She'll get used to it. I give her credits for not collapsing out of exhaustion.

"Actually yes." I replied. Her face lit up and had a look that screamed, YES SLEEP BEAUTIFUL ,BEAUTIFUL SLEEP. She sprinted inside the lodging house.

"Kloppman this is Gills, She'll be staying here if that's alright with you."

"No problem at all," the older man who I looked up to as if he were my father smiled, "Why don't you show her her bed. She looks like she desperately needs it. Why don't you give her some extra clothes as well."

I smiled, nodded, and started upstairs to show Gills her new home. I got some clothing that ive had as extra and gave it to her. She went into a closet (that we only ever use for getting dressed) and changed. When she came out she climbed onto the top bunk of my bed, and was out cold.

"Well that was fast," Crutchy mumbled, "I never even got to formally introduce meself."

I laughed. Typical extremely polite Crutchie. "So Race, a round of poker before we go to bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned. We sat down on the floor in-between our bunks, as his was next to mine, and I pulled out a deck of cards I saved under my bed. Then I pulled out 5 cents from my pocket, and Race pulled out 10. I dealt. After a few minutes of playing I slapped my cards down, three fours and two tens, "Full House!"

Race put his cards down Three Aces, and two kings. Well, there goes 5 cents out of my pocket, and into his. He pulled out his old pocket watch, looked at it for a bit, with a wistful look in his eyes, then put it away. He was thinking, he always stared at his pocket watch when he was deep in thought. He got up and lay down in his bed, I did the same.

"Good night Stumbles."

"Good night." I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

_We're sorry Stumbles... So so sorry._ Who's speaking, and why do they sound so upset. _It was Snyder... He said..._ Said What? What did he say? _Sorry..._ The voices became more teary, Why were they crying? And why can't I help them? _So so sorry..._

My eyes shot open. Why? Why were they sad? What had they done? I felt a tear run down my face. I don't cry. Ever. So why now. I forced myself to stop crying. I needed to. Feeling very tired once again, I closed my eyes, and slept once again.

"Stumbles, WAKE UP!" Gills yelled.

"I wouldn't do that..." Blink said to Gills, "she'll rip your head off."

"I had the misfortune of finding that out," Specs spoke up, shuttering a little, "She looked like she was possessed."

"Let me," Race said quietly. "Stumbles, its time to go work," he whispered in my ear.

"O.k. Then," I mumbled opening my eyes. My face instantly turned as red as my hair. Race's face was an inch away from mine. He resumed his morning routine and headed into the boys washroom. I slowly got up and headed into the girls personal washroom, with Gills in toe. After everyone was ready, we headed downstairs, and to the distribution center.

"So ready for yer first day selling alone?" I asked Gills.

"I think so."

"Good."

I caught up to Race, who was a few feet ahead of me, and got to the counter for the papers.

"Hey Morris, Hey Oscar!" I smiled at the brothers. But they didn't smile back. They always smile back...

"Hey Stumbles," They responded, rather gloomy.

"Can I have 40 papers? And whats wrong? Something happen?" I asked. I don't ever want to see someone I know, specifically these two, they were like my brothers.

"Not really," Oscar replied with a sad look as he handed me my papers. "Can you meet us by the world building later?"

"Sure, see you later," I headed tward Race. Today, was going to be awful. Horrible headline + sad brothers = very sad me.

"Whats the matta?

"Nothin," I lied. He easily saw through my lies. That's why he always beats me at poker. He stared at me with a suspicious glance. But he didn't say anything.

The day was horrible. I barely sold anything, and was chased by some jerks. Scabs in which Race broke their noses. I had lied due to the horrible headline, and fooled two men. They realized I lied and started chasing me. Race came to my defense and beat the hell out of the two. He would of killed them out of rage if I hadn't stopped him. After a unsuccessful day of selling, he went back to the lodging house, and I went to find the Delanceys. I found them in an alley, next to the world building. That would bring fear to anyone else but a Newsie. I ran up to my friends.

"Whats up? Why did you need to see me?"

"We're sorry Stumbles," they said as they pulled brass knuckles from their coats.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. They seriously help. And thank you minnieg123 for being a best friend and Gills inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, but I own stumbles and gills. **

I stare at them, with fear in my eyes. What do they mean i'm sorry? Wait. The dream. What did the voices say after... it was Snyder...

"We're so so sorry," Morris whispers. A metal object slams into my stomach. I fall to the ground, clutching my middle in pain.

"Snyder said if we didn't hurt you, he'd kill one of your friends," Oscar choked. I saw tears falling from the sides of their faces. I don't care if I get seriously hurt, I never want a friend to cry.

"Its okay," I manage to cough, "Its okay, just please stop crying."

They stop for a second, and stare at me. I am absolutely disgusted at Snyder. He makes these poor boys beat up friends. I swear the first chance I get, Ill soak him, soak him for everything he's done to my friends, my family. I start to speak again, "Its okay, do what you must, but if anyone asks, Snyder did this."

"We're sorry." they choke back tears. Another blow hits me in the face. The taste of my own blood mixed with bile fills my senses. The sound of tears is all I can hear. The disgusting sound of tears. I'm hit in the side, but I am fading in and out of consciousness.

I squeak, "Please stop crying," then everything turns black.

"Has anyone seen Stumbles?" I ask nervously. "She's been gone for three hours."

"No, everyone's worried too," Jack says.

"We n-need to look for her." I say. Dammit. Why must I stutter when I'm scared. Oh wait, my best friend is missing, and she said she was going to see the Delancey's. What's there to worry about.

"Calm yourself Race, I'll come with ya to find her okay?"

"Okay," I say as I race out the door. I need to find her. She has to be okay. She just has to. I run around the streets of New York, yelling her name, but nothing replies.

"Race, did she say where she was going to meet the Delancey's?"

"The World Building, I think." Why didn't we go there first? We run all the way there, Jack has to sprint to catch up. I head straight for the alley next to it. Where else would the creeps meet her.

I speed into the alley, but stop dead in my tracks. A motionless body lay in front of me, Stumbles' motionless body.

"No," I whisper. She can't be gone. She just can't. I kneel down and hold her. I get near her face to check if she's breathing. I only hear a slow, shallow breath. Then Jack enters the alley, sees stumbles in my arms, and takes off his hat.

"Is she..."

"N-no." I swear the Delanceys are gonna get a beating. They will stop breathing by the time i'm done with them. No one is ever going to touch her again without facing me.

"It was Snyder..." She whispers painfully. This girl, even when she's horribly hurt, knows what what i'm thinking. A tear rolls down my cheek, I promised no one would ever hurt her. I've vowed that since the first day I met her. I've broken a promise.

"Its okay, just don't cry," she chokes. I stop. Why did I stop crying? My best friend is in my arms in more then just pain. She is one nutjob. She is half dead and still caring about other people. She opens her eyes for a second, and stares at me. I smile, she is so kind, even in peril. A tear drips from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"You d-don't need to b-be sorry. It's n-not your fault." I reply not even caring about my stutter. She closes her eyes, and falls asleep in my arms. I get up, I need to get her home now. She needs help. So I start running. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. The ten minute trip from the lodging house to the world building, only lasted five. I barged in the door.

"What happened?" Kloppman asked shakily. I ignored him and ran upstairs. I sprinted into the bedroom and placed her on her bed. Ten newsies plus Kloppman swarm around her bed.

"Snyder soaked her," I said trying to control my stutter and not to cry at the same time. All of them took off their hats. Mush stared at me with a look that asked, "is she dead?" I nodded no, and a few boys that were holding their breaths exhaled. We stood around her bed for another 10 minutes.

"She just needs rest boys, and so do you," Kloppman finally broke the silence. The crowd around her slowly dispersed as they got into bed. I didn't. I could not leave. I needed sleep, but I could not force myself to leave her side. I just sat next to her all night, waiting for her to wake up. But she didn't. Not for the entire night. She didn't even wake up when it was time to sell.

"C'mon boy," Kloppman persuaded, "Its time to sell." I just shook my head. There was no way I was going to leave her ever again. This girl, I had found, was perfect. She was perfect, and abandoned, for no reason. Her parents had died when a giant steamboat sunk, but she was brought to New York, and dumped here. All of her family was in Scotland or dead. I was the closest thing to her after her parents died. But I didn't rescue her, she rescued me. When I thought the world had no beauty left, she turned up. Flawless inside and out. She had kindness even after she was abandoned here, which most people loose after events like that. She showed me true beauty. She is my savior, and I dont know why I haven't said this to her before.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she stirred after a few minutes, before falling asleep once again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, but I own stumbles and gills. **

Race... Just... He loves me? How could he love me? I'm just some girl, just some little orphan he took off the streets. He is the famous gambler (at least by the newsies) Racetrack Higgins. I love him, but I never thought he'd love me.

I just... I... He saved me. I was about to give up on life then he showed up in that alley. Twice. He showed up in an alley when I was about to die... Twice. He is perfect, despite his odd teeth. He is hilarious, honest, and the one who helped me. When I was in the alley dying, I had a few people poke me to see if I was dead. When I flinched they ran. They didn't look back either. Who would to a street rat, Who would think of looking back to see if I was okay. No one, no one except Race. My guardian angel, who would help me no matter how hurt I was.

Race, i'm sorry. I can't wake up to tell you I love you back. I can hear everything you say, but my eyes just don't want to open. I'm so sorry. No stop being sorry, make yourself say it. Just so he knows it even if i'm asleep forever. He must know. Come on... God Serenia just open your eyes.

"I love you too," I murmer. Success, now you can rest. I fall asleep and start to dream.

I can't stop smilin' the girl I love just told me she loves me back. This calls for a smoke. I take out one of my last cigars, sit down next to her bed once again, and relax. My cigar burns out after a while, and I drift off to sleep that I haven't gotten for a day and a half.

My eyes shoot open. I look to her bed to see the commotion and find her thrashing around. She's groaning deep upsetting moans. Her face was streaked with tears. This was not good. Iv'e seen her do this once before, and she woke up in the middle of her dream. This means she could only be dreaming about one thing. I needed to calm her down now.

I stroked her head lightly. She stopped thrashing. Then I kissed her cheek very gently. She stopped altogether. She was dreaming about her family.

"Mom, Dad, No!" I screamed. I was being pushed onto a lifeboat three miles off the coast of New York. There is no way im leaving without them.

"Sit down girl!" a member of the crew yelled. I did as I was told, I never wanted to break the rules, even if it would mean helping my parents. I hate the designer of this ship. Only 8 lifeboats for 1000 people. Each boat holds 50, so all the children were being pushed on first. Only 400 out of the 1000 would survive. I stared up at my parents, and just stared. They stared back, with tears in their eyes, and waved good bye. My parents were crying the last time I saw them.

We were taken 100 feet away from our boat, and forced to watch our families drown. My parents stood on the ship for the longest, just holding hands. Then they were gone. They were beneath the waves. I never want anyone to cry ever again, especially over me. I screamed, and it took a crew member to stop me from diving over board to get my parents.

We were abandoned by the crew in the streets of new york. Most went straight to the families they had left in New york. But not me, I had no family left, and I was not going to an orphanage. I didn't want to wait until someone adopted me or I grew too old. I needed to find food, shelter, and a reason to stay alive. That reason wouldn't find me for two years. Two years of starvation, two years on my own, two years of tears.

Then he found me, Race, my guardian angel.

"Hey, are you okay?" My eyes shot open. I sat up painfully in my bed. Yup, I got some broken ribs. Everyone was asleep. Everyone except for me, that is. I slowly and quietly stood, and clutched my side. I walked the two steps to race's bed ,and knelt down. I tapped his face lightly.

"I didn't cheat I sweah," he mumbled. I tapped him again, "Huh, what. Stumbles you're awa-"

I put my finger up to my face, I didn't want him to wake everyone up. He nodded, and smiled. He kept smiling until he leaned in. Next thing I know we were for reals kissing. He stopped then smiled yet again.

"DAWWWWW," Gills whispered in a high pitch tone. Dammit, someone saw. I looked around. Dammit again, everyone saw, and they were all awake. My face turned bright rose red and so did Race's. Then everyone got up and came to crowd around me, except this time, they weren't crying. I was offered a hand from Mush, and I tried to stand up. That wasn't going to happen, and the next thing I know Jack had lifted me up into a standing position. I leaned against the wall and smiled. I am so lucky to have friends like mine.

In the morning, I got up, and was going to work, with the assistance of Race of course. And by assistance, I mean him pretty much carriying me all day. He helped me walk to the distribution center, in which the normal stuff happened. Jack taking one of the Delanceys hats. I told him it was Snyder, but he didn't believe it. And him running into some little kid. Nice going Jack. Apparently the little kids name was Les, and he and his older brother David were new newsies. Today, was not going to suck.

**Thanks yalls for the reviews, new chapter soonish. Sorry for the shortish chapters. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Ealasaid Una for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, but stumbles and Gills are mine.**

"Hello there!" I called out to the new newsies. The littler one, Les, immediately ran up to me with a curious look, and the older, David, followed him protectively. I know I got the hell beat out of me, but am I that scary?

"Hey, my name's Les," The small child spoke, "What's your name? Why do you need to have him carry you."

"Les!" the older one scolded, "Sorry, for his rudeness, my name's David."

"Its no problem, My name is Stumbles, and I got soaked bad."

"Soaked?"

"She got beat up, I'm Race by the way." Race added. We got to the front of of the line, and Race let me down. It hurt to stand, a lot, but I had to. I needed to see the brothers smiles.

"Mornin Delanceys!" I smiled. Their faces were overjoyed that I was okay. "Can I have fourty papes please?"

"No problem," Morris grinned as he gave Race my papers. I did not plan this. Race's hands were full of papers, and I could barely walk, neither could papers. So I was walking. Every step I took sent a roaring wave of pain to my chest, but at least I could attract more customers.

"Are You calling me a liar!" Weasel yelled. Ugh. I hate him, and his stupid fat face. Jack went up and counted his papers. I did not want to listen to his conversation. I knew it would end with jack making fun of one of the brothers. Oh, it just happened to end exactly like I said.

"Race spot me two bits?" Jack says. Race throws him the money. So apparently David and Les are going to sell with Jack, but i'm too involved in the paper i'm reading to care much. 'Trolley Strike Drags on for the Third Week.' Great headline Joe, just perfect.

"Ready to start Hawkin?" I say.

"You bet," Race responds, lifting me up from my sitting position and helping me stand. The worse off I look the better. We walk slowly to the border of Brooklyn and Manhattan, Where we are greeted by Spot and Gills hanging on to his arm.

"A little boid told me youse got soaked," Spot stated looking at Gills.

"Yep, It was Snyder," I replied as I limped forward to spit shake. Spot spit under his hand and shook mine.

"If youse need help just ask,"

"Alrighty then." Race called as we walked away.

"Stumbles!" Gills followed, "So um... Im Spots girl now."

"I saw that coming."

"Huh?"

"What I didn't say anything," I smiled. She sass looked at me. I laughed, causing a strike of pain in my chest. I fell to the ground causing a loud thud on the wooden docks.

"Stumbles!" Race yelled and rushed to my side. "You okay?"

"Yea," I replied hoarsly, "Laughing hurts like hell." Race helped me up and laughed.

"Just don't laugh yourself to death, Okay?"

"You're not helping." he laughed again. Stupid cute laugh. Aghhhhh...

**Sorry for the seriously short chapter(s).**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, but stumbles and Gills are mine.**

Race and I slowly walked around, every once and a while yelling the headline. People really liked me being so obviously injured. One guy gave me a quarter for one paper. One for the price of 25 papers. Eventually I stopped. The pain in my side was worse then before, and I had sold all of my papers. I sat down on the curb and watched as Race sold the last of his papers.

"No sheepshead today huh?" he asked.

"Do we really need it today? I mean we got more money then needed, and well..."

"I get it, youse really hurt ain't ya. Well lets go ta Tibby's, I'm starvin'." I was too, I just wasn't focused on it. My side hurt too much to pay any attention to my hunger. We had skipped lunch so it was about 6 pm. Race stood up and waited for me to stand.

"Little help here?" I stared at Race. He looked at me with a questioning face. He forgot, nice job. "Remember, I got soaked?"

"Oh yea, sorry I forgot." his face turned bright red. I giggled a little, not too much so I wouldn't die of pain though. He lifted me up so I could stand again, and I leaned on him so I wouldn't hurt myself too bad. We started toward Tibby's.

"It wasn't Snyder that soaked ya, was it?" He asked after a while.

"No, but he made the Delanceys do it, so he kind of soaked me... in a way."

"Promise me you'll be more careful."

"But, it was Sny-"

"I don't care if Snyder told them to, he may tell them to again." He interrupted staring at the ground. His face was a little red. "I just don't want you getting this hurt ever again."

"Okay I promise, as long as you promise to not to get hurt either. "

"Fine, but what could I get hurt by?"

"Oh, drowning, getting run over by a carriage, so many ways." I sassed.

"Yea that would hurt, not to mention kill." He laughed. As we entered Tibby's, we had found the newsies, but David, Les, and Jack were absent.

"Anyone know where Jacky is?"

"Not a clue, sure he's fine though," Boots replied. Race and I sat at a table by ourselves. He reached into his pocket to get his money for food, but I stopped him. I earned way too much money today to let him pay. We ate not speaking as our faces were too busy being stuffed.

"Ready to go Stumbles?" Race asked after we had finished.

"Yep." I replied. Race swiftly picked me up and started walking out the door. "Are you going to let me down so I can walk?"

"Nah." he stated. My face flushed from its normal pale color to a deep pink. I know I'm a few inches shorter then him, but there is no way his arms are not sore form carrying me around all day. Whatever, I yawned. Walking around all day with broken ribs really tires you out. I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Race! What happened to her?" Kloppman asked with worry in his voice.

"Nothing, she just fell asleep," I replied as I walked upstairs. I layed her down in her bed gently so she wouldn't wake up. I leaned down and kissed her forhead.

"Awwwwwwww!" Gills whispered from her bed.

"Shut up," I blushed. "Be glad I don't do that when Spots around."

"Ya gotta admit that was adorable," Jack said as he walked in.

"Where were ya? Ya on a date with David?" Mush joked.

"No, but his sister sure was pretty, their family fed me." He replied.

"So Jacky's got a goil?" Blink asked.

"I only just met her, I ain't no Mush," Jack laughed.

"Hey!" Mush pouted, "I ain't that bad."

I laid down in my bed and took out a cigar. I watched as all the boys eventually slept until I fell asleep. I feel like tomorrow's gonna be a good day.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, but stumbles and Gills are mine.**

I felt a itch on my nose, and slapped it. Gills laughed hysterically, "You slapped your own face!"

"Where the hell did you get that?" I wondered staring at the bright purple feather in her hand.

"I went to Medda's and got 'acting classes'."

"Really? I don't think you need classes to act."

"I know that, but anyway she gave me a feather."

"Yea sure whatever..." I trailed off starting to head to the already cleared washroom to get dressed. Gills has been here long enough to know what wakes me up. She's too knowledgeable on the process of waking up a sleeping bear. After I was done I realized how much pain had disappeared from my side. I climbed down the stairs to find Race waiting for me, with the rest of my adopted family.

"Still hurtin?" Race said.

"Not really, its like its vanished," I explained, "Lets get goin'."

We walked the streets of New York for 10 minutes until we got to the distribution center. The bell rang and the gates opened. The sweet sign of employment that told me I wouldn't be on the streets again. Race ran up to the distribution desk and asked for 30 papers. He stopped dead in his tracks when Weasel asked for money.

"They jacked up the price!" I yelled. Well, streets for me once again. Jack and Race had a furious conversation that I didn't want to hear. Then the newbie David started joking things about a strike. Of course our leader Jack didn't take it as a joke. So he ran to the outside of the world building with Les and a bunch of others dancing behind them. Race stayed by me.

"STRIKE!" Jack yelled as he wrote it on the headline board. Good job for you, but what is that going to help us?

"You gotta tell em our demands," David said to Jack. Jack nodded as he ran inside the world building to confront Joe Pulitzer. He was shoved outside a few minutes later, He stood screaming at the door. Nope, didn't work.

I mean no offense to Jack, he's nice, but a little nit-witted. Not that anyone else is smarter, ok not anyone who ever got an education. But he is a good leader, and looking at the random bursts of rebellion from my family, we need one, stat.

"So whose taking Brooklyn?" Jack said as I faded back into reality. Gills face lit up like a firefly, and she smiled largely. But no one spoke, "Come on Spot Conlon's territory."

They were all scared of him, and Jack realized this, so he made me, Gills, Race, David, and Boots to come with him. Are you scared Jacky? Why else would you have all your closest friends come with you? I laughed a little.

"Whats so funny?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, nothing," I lied and smiled at him. We walked for a while along the crowded streets of Manhattan until we got to the Brooklyn bridge. Boots, Jack, and Race leaned over the rails and stared at the water. David was not so brave just yet. We walked the docks where Spots "throne" was.

"Well if it isn't Jack be nimble Jack be quick," Spot said spitting over his hand and shaking Jacks. He then stared at Gills, "Heya Sweets."

"Hi Spot," She smiled back.

"One of me boids told me youse started a strike," he turned to Jack.

"Yea, This here is David, listen to him." Jack stated then David started ranting on how awesome and powerful spot was.

I looked over at Race who seemed slightly uncomfortable. I shot Race a glance asking what was up. He replied with a nod. Real simple. Race pulled out his pocket watch and started thinking, told something to Boots, then pulled me away from the group and started walking.

"Whats up Race?" I said suspiciously after a few minutes.

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"You."

"Me, Why?"

"I'm scared you'll get hurt again," He looked at me with sorrow, "I'm scared that you'll break your promise."

"You know I wouldn't break a promise, especially with you." I kissed his cheek lightly. He walked looking at the ground for a while, blushing. We reached the statue in front of the world building, and started a game of cards with Blink. Les appeared out of nowhere and sat down next to us right after Race won.

"Whatcha playing?" He asked.

"Nothing now so what do you want to play?" I replied with a smile. His face brightened knowing we might play whatever he wanted.

"Ummmm, can we play Sword Fight?"

"Sure," I said grabbing a stick from the tree next to me, and he pulled out his play sword. The battle commenced, I forgot what it was like to have this much fun.

* * *

Stumbles and Les ran around play fighting, both with a large smile on their faces. She looked so happy... I turned to see Jack coming right for us.

"Spots gonna see if were serious." he said quite depressed.

"Listen Jack are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Are you a newsie?"

"I'm just worried,"

"Oh really, About what?"He asked, I looked over at Stumbles. "Oh I see. And we are doing this, were gonna strike tomorra."

"Fine."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, stumbles and gills are mine.**

**Sorry for not writing in a while.**

"So we start tomorrow?" I asked as I sat on the floor playing cards with Race.

"Yea,"he replied.

"What exactly are we gonna do?"

"Not really sure, ask Jack."

"Hey Jackie," I turned around, laying down my cards, "what exactly are we gonna do at this strike thingy?"

I saw Race look at my cards out of the corner of my eye. He must have an awful hand to cheat like that.

"Rip up papers, soak some scabs, same old same old," he replied unenthusiastically, I must have been the 10th person to ask him that. I turned back to the card game.

"So Race, hows my hand?" I asked laughing a little. His face turned pink, "What you think I wouldn't catch ya?"

"Ya know Stumbles, I honestly didn't. Well anyway you won this round, so here's your money." he stated handing over 10 cents.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal. You don't give me your money, but you do have to hang upside-down on the bars of your bed." I said slyly.

"Deal," he grinned standing up. He put his knees on the bar and hung there. "How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Until you get dizzy." I smiled while his face slowly got redder and redder. He got up uneasily after his world had started spinning. He leaned on the bed to try to keep his balance, but to no success. He fell to the ground laughing, along with a few other peoples laughter. I helped him stand without him falling until he regained his balance.

"Alright time for bed everyone!" Kloppman yelled, "You need sleep to strike!"

All of my 'family' lay in their beds until they all fell asleep.

_"CRUTCHY!" someone yelled. "Get up!" another said._

"Come on Stumbles, GET UP!" Jack yelled. "We got some papers to destroy!"

I sighed. I hate mornings, a lot. I slowly got up and got ready for the day. I practically fell down the stairs. Race walked with me until we reached the distribution center. We walked in and stood right next to the counter.

A few boys were buying their papers, or waiting in line. One boy stepped in front of us and dropped his papers, next came a few boys with their hands up. Then the one boy who refused to let go of his papers.

"Are you a newsie or what?" Race asked, shoving the boy back.

Jack knocked the papers out of his hands, and the boy knelt down to get them, but came back up with a blow to Jacks stomach. So it began. Many people like me ripped up the papers, specifically the younger newsies. A few threw tomatoes at Weasel and the Delanceys. It actually was fun, I expected this to be not enjoyable, but getting revenge is so exciting.

"Cheese it its the bulls!" someone screamed. Race immediately started running behind me to make sure I was okay. He stopped and ran to the back after he had realized who was missing.

"Crutchy!" he screamed. Crutchy was sitting on a pile of papers, unknowing the Delanceys were right behind him. I'm going to smack them both until they cry. Race ran back to me as we ran all the way back to the lodging house.

I sat on my bed, imagining what Snyder would do to Crutchy. One tear slid down my face, and only Race and Jack noticed. Race came and hugged me while Jack started to plot a rescue mission.

Later that night Jack and David went to get Crutchy from the refuge. I sat with Race on the floor, but we didn't play anything. Crutchy was the closest person to me other than Race, he was the equivalent of my brother. It hurt to think of the horrible things in the refuge, the things Crutchy would be facing currently. Next chance I get, Snyder will be in some ditch outside of new York, slowly bleeding to death.

"You know you'd be put in jail for killing someone," Race read my thoughts.

"When did you become a Psychic?"

"When I met you." My face grew red. Jack barged into the room.

"Where is Crutchy?" we all asked.

"He said he wasn't walkin so good, and didn't want to be carried."

That's Crutchy for you, so independent yet so kind. I fell into my bed once again, but I didn't cry. Like me, he hated people crying over him. I didn't want to disappoint him, or anyone, ever. Who would want to disappoint family.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You think I will ever own newsies? Funny joke. I don't own newsies but I do own stumbles and gills**.

"Stumbles! Ya gotta wake up!" Race screamed in my ear.

"Why?" I asked sleepily.

"Cuz' we gots a notha day of striking ahead of us."

"Whats the plan for today?"

"Gonna soak some Scabs."

"Hooray!" I say getting up, I get ready and meet the rest of the newsies downstairs. We walk towards the Center ready to knock some heads. We stand outside the gates ready to charge at the traitors that are inside. The gates open and a large amount of people with lethal weapons.

"Jack! Its a trick!" Race yells. (Thank you captain obvious) These people start attacking us with chains and whips, I grab Race's hand and push him to near the counter. Newsies all around us engage in battle, this is war. A man who is unarmed starts going after Race but he sits down saying:

"A'ight, I give up you win." But as soon as the man put down his guard, he kicked the man in his family jewels. Ouch, but Race continues fighting.

Someone slams me into the wall of the distribution center, and I hear a small crack coming from the back of my head. My vision goes a bit blurry. A 40 looking man pins me to the wall as his friend behind him pulls out a whip. I manage to kick the man pinning me down in the stomach, but the man with the whip stops me from getting away. I barely dodge the thin, barbed rope as it swings above and to the sides of me. I'm trapped curled up in a ball.

Race comes up behind the man with the whip and jump-punches his head. The man falls to the ground with a thud and Race races to help me up.

"Youse okay?" he asks.

"Yea, just my head..." I say as a surge of pain strikes the back of my head. Race and I watch as the battle continues.

Many of the newsies were being pulverised. Out of nowhere Spot and his crew start shooting

people from the fire escapes. Gills In the croud grinned and almost got punched in the face, but Spot swooped down and kicked the man. The rest of Brooklyn shot small pellets at the men, insuring our victory.

Soon the battle was over and Denton took a picture of all he newsies, almost all of them had odd expressions on their faces. I fell down out of dizziness right as the picture was taken, so no-one had any time to react until after the flames rose from the camera. What an odd family are we.

The next day I was awoken by race once again screaming in my ear.

"So whats on the agenda today?" I asked sitting up, and rubbing the small bump on the back of my head.

"Wese goin ta Tibby's and I think wese gonna hold a rally of all da newsies in new york. Speaking of this rally, youse gonna come with me right?"

"No Race, I'm going to go with Mush," I say. His smile fades, "Of course I'm going with you, idiot."

Because this rally isn't until later I dont stress on it much. After a few minutes we headed downstairs to the others. We head to Tibby's for lunch and find our faces on Newspapers. Well, not mine, I had just been out of the picture. Gills was looking at me, and the rest of the newsies just had really weird looks.

None of that matters though, we are famous. Not all of the boys really believed a picture would help us, so Race had a 'talk' with them. This was worth all the bruises, we could maybe get supporters. Maybe we could even win, and beat Pulitzer's stupid system. All because we made front page of the New York Sun. After a very nice lunch we return to the lodging house. A few hours go by as we sit around the place we call home.

"Has anyone seen Jack?" Boots asks.

"I think hes tryin to find a date." Mush replies.

"Aren't we all?" Skittery retorts.

"Well not all of us..." Blink looks at Race and I.

"Please, I could get any goil I want," Mush complains from behind Blink.

"Ya can't get Gills, or Stumbles, and that's all the goils you know," Blink retorts.

"Speaking of Gills, where has she gone?" I ask.

"Brooklyn," all of the boys say in unison.

"Okay then..."

An hour before the Rally, Gills returned and we prepared our attire for the evening. I chose the only dress I had, a long red ball gown, with short puffy sleeves, and put it on. Gills wore a long purple dress that Spot had bought her earlier. I put on my mothers necklace and waited for Gills to be ready. The necklace was the only thing of hers I had, and I only wore it on the fanciest of occasions. I followed Gills down to the people waiting for us.

"Holy mother of god..." Mush looked dumbfounded. In fact, they all did, every Newsie stared at us like we were a pile of food, all except Race.

"Wow, you really don't look that shocked," I said taking Race's hand.

"Why, would I be? You look incredible no matter what you wear," My face turned bright red, and I smiled ridiculously. He must have gotten smooth talking lessons from Jack or Spot. Damn those sweet talkers. We start our way to irving hall, excited and anxious, for what is going to happen.

"Excited to see Medda?" I ask Race.

"Well Yea," He replies, "We is close, like family."

"I wonder whats gonna happen..."

"Plannin' some borin stuff."

"Exactly how many people are gonna be there?"

"A lot? I dunno..."

"You are very well informed."

"Yea Yea,"

We entered the theater and head to the bottom floor where the rest of the Newsies are gathering around the stage where Jack, David, and Spot stand.


End file.
